A Change of Heart
by SinfullyDeviant
Summary: Rin Valentine is Mai Valentine's younger sister who specializes in Dragon-Type monsters and Zombie-type monsters and dabbles in Fairy-Type monsters, but has three different decks that she carries around with her at all times. Unlike her sister, she is more soft-spoken and can be quite timid, just don't pick on her friends, sister or call her short. All Arcs of Yu-Gi-Oh!DM
1. Chapter 1

I bit my lip as I slowly followed my sister through the crowds on a large ship, she had heard that the infamous Yugi Moto, the boy who defeated Seto Kaiba, was on the ship that was heading towards Duelist Kingdom. I was curious as to why my sister was wanting to meet this boy, normally if she did something like this, it would be to intimidate her opponent or flirt with them. I hoped it was neither, I didn't want to start making enemies already.

I then stopped behind my sister, peaking around her as I saw two boys standing by the railing of the ship. "Is that him?" I quietly asked my sister, seeing a short boy with tri-colored hair talking to a taller guy with blonde hair.

"Mhmm... Be quiet for a moment, I want to hear what their talking about." Mai said with a smirk and I frowned, wringing my fingers together behind my back as we both listened to the boy's conversation.

"I'm glad that they let you onboard, Joey." The boy, who I assumed to be Yugi, said to the blonde-haired guy, both leaning over the railing of the ship.

"Only because you sacrificed one of your Star Chips for me." Joey said, smiling down at his friend, "But if any of the other players find out we have one Star Chip each, they could try to take advantage of us." Joey said, causing Yugi to laugh quietly.

"Then be quiet about it."

I looked up at Mai, who had a small smirk tugging at her lips, "Mai..." I said slowly, and she just waved a hand.

"I know Rin, I won't do anything..." Mai turned to looked down at me before looking back at the boys, "I'm just going to go introduce myself." She said before she began to walk over to the boys, and not wanting to be left alone, I quickly followed her.

"Kind of exciting, isn't it Yugi?" Joey asked, looking up at the sky, Yugi doing the same.

"Yeah it is."

"Well, what do we have here?" Mai asked as she walked over to the boys, with my nervously following her. "So, you're the Yugi kid everybody's talking about, huh?" She asked, ignoring the blonde who was ogling her with a blush on his face.

"But I'm amazed that a squirt like you," Mai walked closer to the boys while I stood behind her, shuffling my feet with a frown on my lips, "Beat someone like Kaiba."

"What she means to say," I stepped forward a bit, casting my gaze to the floor when the boys looked at me, "Is that she's impressed and that she wishes to duel you in the future." I said quietly, and Mai lightly patted my head.

"What she said." Mai said, giving me a look, "But in a not-so-nice way."

I gave my sister a sheepish grin and we both turned out attention to Joey, "Hey, Miss, I'm a really good friend of Yugi, the Master Duelist." He said, giving my sister a close-eye smile, "In fact-"

"Look-" Mai rudely cut him off, and ignored the scolding look I gave her and the apologetic look I gave the two boys an apologetic glance, receiving a small smile back from Yugi, "You're either a champ or a chump, cut this guy lose." Mai said to Yugi, jabbing her thumb at Joey, who sweat dropped.

"He's fashion-challenged and deserves to be crushed in the games." Mai said and I sighed as she slung her bag over her shoulder and began to walk away.

"Please, crush me."

"I'll crush you all eventually." Mai said, looking over her shoulder, "Or my sister will, the name's Mai." She said before she walked away.

"Sister?" Joey looked at me, "You're her sister?" He asked, getting into my personal bubble and making me fidget nervously.

"U-u-um... Yes?"

"Awright!" Joey exclaimed, not noticing that I was mentally panicking with him being so close to me, "So, does dat mean you got her number?" He asked, making me sweat-drop and give him a strange look.

"Um..." I trailed off and I sent pleading eyes to Yugi, who immediately took Joey's attention off me and I immediately walked away to explore the rest of the ship and I suppressed a shudder at the chilly air.

"I-it's so cold..." I whispered, and this time I couldn't stop the shudder that ran through me. I didn't know why, but I felt this _eerie_ presence and it was rather unnerving.

I looked around a bit, seeing that I was alone on this side of the ship and I tilted my head, wringing my fingers. "Is anyone there...?" I called out and getting no response, I turn around to hurry back to my sister Mai, but then I heard soft foot-steps behind me.

"Hello?" I heard a soft voice behind me and I turned my head, seeing a white-haired guy with doe-like brown eyes. "I heard you calling out to someone, are you alright?" He asked quietly.

I fought the urge to blush as I nodded slightly, "Y-yeah, I'm fine..." I stuttered, "I thought I had seen something, but I guess it was my imagination." I said, lightly scuffing the wood with my shoe.

The boy just nodded before he tilted his head, looking at my gauntlet, "So, you're a duelist?" He asked and to avoid embarrassing myself in front of this guy, I simply nodded, wringing my fingers together nervously.

"I'm a bit of a duelist myself." He said, before giving my a small, slightly embarrassed smile, "But I don't play much..."

"Oh, well... If you want, I could possibly give you some tips...?" I asked shyly, but then I blinked quickly. Why was I offering this to a stranger?

"I might take you up on that offer." He said with a small smile, "Name's Ryou Bakura, but you can just call my Bakura." He said, rubbing the back of his head with a faint blush dusting his cheeks. I noticed he had a British Accent.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you, Bakura." I said my lips twitching into a small smile, "Rin Valentine..." I held out my hand and we shook hands.

I flinched a bit and Bakura gave a small frown, tilting his head, "What's the matter?" He asked, and I just gave him a tiny smile.

"J-just the cold..." I then turned my head when I heard Mai calling for me and I bowed, "S-so sorry! I need to go meet with my sister..." I said and with a quick wave I quickly left and upon meeting up with my sister, we went into one of the private rooms and prepared our decks and once that was done, I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'll be using some cards form the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's World Championship 2011 game for use of duels, unless they are canon duels that Rin will be involved in. This also includes the use of some Synchro monsters for non-canon duels that Rin participates in, since Fusion summoning is already a thing.**

I woke up to my sister gently shaking me awake, "Rin, it's time to get up. We're almost to the island." She informed me, and I silently nodded, sitting up only to grin as I saw a little fuzzy face poking out of my bag. It was my little ferret, Chochuro.

I carefully picked up my ferret, letting him run up my arm and curl up on my shoulders, licking my cheek affectionately. "It's good to see you too, buddy." I said with a soft giggle as I scratched under his chin, which he nibbled with his sharp teeth.

"You brought the rat with you?" Mai asked me, giving me a disapproving stare as she eyed my ferret, one of my pets.

I rose an eyebrow, "He isn't a rat, he's a ferret." I said matter-of-factly, making her roll her eyes.

I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance before raking my fingers through my hair, "Will we be splitting up?" I asked her, tilting my head, Chochuro doing the same thing as we both stared at Mai.

"Well," Mai started, shuffling her deck with a small smirk, "I say we should divide and conquer."

"Right." I nodded my head, scratching Chochuro under his chin again, "I'll meet up with you later then?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yep, don't get kicked out of the competition."

With that, I watched as Mai strode out of the room and I released a soft sigh before following her out as I eyed my three prized possessions, my Red-Eye Zombie Dragon, Montage Dragon, and my Voltanis the Adjudicator and I couldn't help but smirk. _These duelists better watch out_ , I narrowed my eyes, _because I mean business_.

I followed the other duelists off of the ship and once stepping off of the large vessel, I spotted Yugi and Joey, plus a brown-haired guy and brown-haired girl and I rolled my eyes. I noticed the other duelists were facing toward one of the suit guys and I pursed my lips. _I never like people in suits, they're too bloody arrogant_.

"Welcome, all duelists." One of the suit guys said, his hair spiked up to make him look like some sort of unicorn, "Please, follow the stairs to meet your host." The guy said, gesturing to the stairs leading up to a castle.

I rose an eyebrow, "Whatever you say, unicorn-haired guy." I said quietly under my breath before I began to follow the other duelists up the stairs. As I walked, I caught a flash of white and stopped for a moment, thinking that I saw that Bakura guy from the boat, but upon looking back after moving out of the way of a few other duelists, he was gone.

"That looked like... Bakura." I turned my attention to the brown-haired girl that was speaking with Yugi earlier.

Yugi blinked, "Bakura? From school?"

"Again, with this Bakura stuff, Tea?" Asked the taller guy, who stuffed his hands into his trench coat, "Where is he then?"

Tea didn't reply, but then they began to move up to the castle and I silently followed them, stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets.

Upon reaching the castle, I heard the various other duelists talking about those who were in the regional championship, like Weevil and Rex and a guy named Mako. I looked around at the competition before looking up on the balcony, seeing a tall guy with long, silver-white hair with one eye covered. He was also in an expensive looking, ironed to perfect, suit.

My eye twitch and I heard Chochuro let out a hissy-growl as we looked up at the guy, "Greetings, Duelists!" The man's voice boomed, and I fought the urge to shudder at the eerie feeling I got from the man.

"I am Maximillion Pegasus!" He spread out his arms as he spoke, "It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom." Pegasus then lowered his arms, placing his hands on his hips, "You stand before me, the world's greatest duelists!"

I shifted my gaze over to Weevil Underwood and then to Yugi before I looked back up at Pegasus, "But come tournament's end, only one shall be crowned King of Games. I implore you all to assemble your decks with care, with creativity, and with cunning, for this competition will test your skills like never before." I could see that many of the duelists were eying their decks and cards, most likely thinking of all the hard work they had put into making their decks and I looked down at my Zombie-Type Deck and smirked.

"To track your progress in the tournament," I looked back up at Pegasus, catching his eye as he looked down at me with what appeared to be familiarity, "You've each been given a dueling glove." He held up the dueling glove in one hand and in the other, star chips, "You've also been given two precious star chips."

I eyed the dueling glove, my two-star chips flashing as the sunlight caught them in its light, "You must wager these star chips on each duel you compete in to advance to the final level of competition."

I could see Yugi slipping on his duel glove, what seemed to be determination as well as something else in his eyes and I spotted the lonely star chip. "For a chance at the $3 million-dollar prize." I turned my attention back up at Pegasus, catching my sister's eye. "You must win 10-star chips." I could see Mai's smirk and I'm sure I was smirking as well, one of us will get there or both of us.

"These 10-star chips will admit your entrance into my castle, where you will face me in one final duel." I crossed my arms over my chest, with Chochuro hiding himself away in my backpack and I rolled my eyes. That little stowaway.

"This tournament will be unlike anything you have ever experienced, state-of-the-art dueling arenas cover this entire island, and intriguing new dueling rules will be in effect." I rose an eyebrow at this, there will be new dueling rules? My eyes then widened slightly in realization as I remembered that various areas of this island will give a field boost to monsters based on where they duel.

"Remember," I looked back up at Pegasus, a smirk back on my face as I noticed the looks the other duelists were giving each other, probably in confusion, "Think strategically and duel mercilessly. You have one full hour to prepare, both your cards and yourselves. When the skies light with fireworks, the duels will begin!"

As I heard the cheers from the other duelists, I quietly slipped away as I pondered over where I should set-up for my duels. I will probably rely on my Zombie-Type monsters or my Dragon-Type monsters, I just need to find the fields that would best suit them and wait for someone to crawl into my trap.

I sat quietly on a boulder, looking around for any other duelists and from what I could see, I was alone. It had been around half-an-hour since the fireworks went off and most likely many duels were under way and I should just be patient.

"Hey, you!" I turned my head, seeing a guy standing there with his hips and a cocky smirk on his face, "Let's duel!"

I smirked faintly before it quickly faded, "As you wish." I agreed and stood up as I pulled out my Zombie deck, with Chochuro staying with my bag on the boulder.

I watched as the large arena appeared out of the ground and once it was set-up, me and the guy put our decks into the machine.

"I hope you're ready to lose, doll." The guy said, and I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"O-oh please, don't make me laugh." I stuttered and tutted in a scolding way, waving my finger at him, "Arrogance and cockiness will get you nowhere, dude…" I murmured, but do to my quietness, the guy smirked and put a hand to his ear and leaned in my direction.

"What was that?" He mocked, "Speak up."

I just glared at him, which caused him to laugh and I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance, "D-don't mock me!" I mumbled before we both got the duel underway.

I eyed the cards in my hand and pursed my lips as I looked at my cards before I then looked up at the guy, since it was his turn.

"I activate Seed of Deception!" He called out as a spell card showed up on the field with the picture of a large plant and a face, "With this, I can special summon a Level 2 or lower plant-type monster from my hand." He said and smirked a bit.

"With this spell, I'll special summon Cherry Inmato from my hand."

I watched as what appeared to be a monster with a tomato head and a blue cloak appeared on the field, its eyes were closed, and it had green leaves sticking out of the top of its head. **[700ATK/400DEF]**.

"Now, I'll place this monster in face-down defense position and I'll set this card face-down." I watched as two cards appeared on the field, "Now, I'll end my turn."

I drew a card and looked down at my hand, my face didn't show my emotions. "Aw, what's the matter, doll? Disappointed in your hand?" The guy mocked, and I just glared at him before silently activating my favorite spell, _Call of the Mummy_. This spell will allow me to special summon one zombie-type monster from my hand if I have no monsters on my side of the field.

"What kind of spell is that?!" The guy shouted, and I just smirked silently, activating my spells effect and special summoning my Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon **[2400ATK/2000DEF]**.

I giggled as one of my favorite cards came to life, the dragon releasing a roar as it glared down at the frightened tomato-looking monster. "That spell, _Call of the Mummy_ , has a special effect that I just adore." I told the guy, who was staring at my zombie dragon, "Its effect allows me to special summon a zombie-type monster from my hand as long as I have no monsters on my side of the field." I told him, seeing him visibly gulp.

"Now, I'll summon Pyramid Turtle **[1200ATK/1400DEF]** in Attack Mode." I placed the card down and a turtle with a pyramid-shaped shell appeared on the field. I then pointed towards the Cherry Inmato, "Pyramid Turtle, attack Cherry Inmato!" I exclaimed, and the turtle monster slammed into the frightened monster, who disappeared with a loud cry, bringing down the guy's life points down.

The guy smirked, "Now, do to Cherry Inmato's effect... I'll place two cards face-down, while activating my spell, _Sinister Seeds_. This will allow me to summon a Sinister Seed token to keep the damage at bay." He explained, noticing my confused look.

 **Tsukino -1500 LP**

 **Rin- 2000 LP**

"I see, well played..." I trailed off, not knowing the guy's name as I looked at the monsters, debating on which one Red-Eye Zombie Dragon could attack.

"Tsukino," The guy, Tsukino sighed, "Tsukino Atasuke." He then crossed his arms over his chest, "And what's you're, doll?"

"For one, don't call me doll." I mumbled quietly, I rarely spoke up unless in a duel, or else my opponent would bitch about my quietness. It's not my fault that I'm normally a quiet and shy person! "And two, my name is Rin."

"Well, Rin... Are you going to attack, or not?"

"Be patient." I sighed before pointing to the Sinister Seed token, "Red-Eyes!" My monster turned its head to look at me, "Attack his Sinister Seed Token!" My dragon turned its head before shooting a large, blue ball of flames towards the token, which then disappeared.

"Now, I end my turn." I said, after setting the rest of my cards face-down on the field.

"Alright~" Tsukino exclaimed, "Finally!" He drew a card and stared at his hand, most likely to see if there was anything he could use to counter my two monsters.

"Now, I'll flip-summon my monster, Mystic Tomato **[1400ATK/1100DEF]**! Now, since my two remaining Cherry Inmato's are tuner-monsters." I gave him another look of confusion, what in the hell are tuner-monsters? "Now, by sending my Mystic Tomato and one of my Cherry Inmato's to the Graveyard, I can synchro summon my Splendid Rose **[2200ATK/2000DEF]**." My eyes went wide as a rose appeared, but then a green woman seemed to grow out of the rose.

I flashed him a smirk then, confusing him, "You activated my Trap Card, Compulsory Evacuation Device! With this, I can send one monster on the field back to the owner's hand." I explained and upon seeing his look of outrage, I smirked.

"I'll send your Splendid Rose back to you!" I smirked, hearing him let out a yell of frustration as his Splendid Rose disappeared from the field.

I then gasped as I noticed that my Red-Eyes attack and defense had lowered **[1200ATK/1000DEF]** and not only that, but he now had Splendid Rose back on the field and that she had destroyed my Red-Eyes. My dragon's cries of pain seemed to tear my heart into two.

 **Tsukino- 1500 LP**

 **Rin- 1000 LP**

Tsukino laughed, his cockiness and arrogance coming back, "I end my turn." He said, smirking at me, "Your star chips will be mine, doll."

I grit my teeth, drawing a card and I inwardly smirked. I set the trap card face-down and switched Pyramid Turtle into defense position before ending my turn. This would lull him into a false sense of security and it won't be long till he plays right into my hands.

Tsukino didn't do much on his next turn, probably knowing my Pyramid Turtle's Special Effect once its destroyed in battle, and so he just set down a card and ended his turn.

"I activate my trap! I'm pretty sure you're quite familiar with this card." I said as his Splendid Rose once again disappeared from the field, "But I'm not done yet, I'll activate a spell, _Mystical Space Typhoon_ , destroying your face down card." I said and laughed at his look of outrage.

"Now, I'll activate Monster Reborn!" I flipped up my last face-down card, "And I'll bring back my old friend, Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon!" I saw his look of horror as I then flipped Pyramid Turtle back into Attack position. "Now, attack my monsters!" I shouted and Tsukino let out a cry of rage and what seemed to be fear as the attacks brought his life points down to zero.

 **Tsukino - 0 LP**

 **Rin- 1000 LP (Victory)**

We both got off the make-shift dueling arena and he walked over to me, giving me a glare. "You may have won this time, Rin." He grudgingly gave me his two-star chips, "But next time, you won't be so lucky." He grumbled before storming off, leaving me to tilt my head at his actions.

I shrugged my shoulders and put my zombie-type deck back into my deck pouch, smirking faintly. I had discretely used my Zombie World spell, which would give my monsters the field-type bonus, which if I hadn't played, would have costed me the duel.

I stuck my two-star chips into the sockets of the dueling glove before I walked away, hearing a duel going on in the distance. I mentally smirked, this event was quite enjoyable and I wondered how many more people I'll be sending home.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few hours since my duel against Tsukino, and I had made some progress since then. I looked up, seeing that it had gotten late, and the moon was already out. "What do you think, Chochuro?" I asked my sleepy companion, who was curled around my shoulders. "Should we set-up camp or keep moving?" I asked the ferret, who stared at me before hopping off my shoulder and running off.

"Chochuro!" I shouted and ran after the ferret, who stopped a bit before he continued running. It seemed as if he was leading me somewhere, but where?

I followed my ferret, but then stopped once I saw Yugi and his friends, "Rin?" Yugi asked and I looked at him, "What're you doing here?"

I shrugged then gestured to Chochuro, who was looking up at me before looking at Yugi, who was looking back at him. "Yugi, who's she?" Asked the girl, who I heard was called Tea.

"This is Rin." Yugi said my name again, "She's Mai's little sister." He said, looking at the star chips on his dueling glove now.

"Mai's little sister?" Tea's eye twitched, "So is she a pompous, bleach-blonde windbag too?" She asked, now giving me a glare.

"No, she's nothing like Mai." Joey said as he got up and threw his arm around my shoulder, making me fidget, "She's the silent-type."

"Uh..." I stared at them blankly, "I'm not silent..." I muttered, puffing out my cheek in annoyance, making Tea suddenly squeal.

"Oh my God!" I stared at her with wide eyes as she suddenly glomped me, "You're so cute!" She squealed, making me flinch at the loudness.

"P-please let go of me..." I mumbled shyly, rubbing the back of my neck as she then let go, pinching my cheeks.

I quickly jerked away from her, rubbing my sore cheek, but then I noticed that a few of them had glum looks, "What's with those looks?" I asked, tilting my head with a frown.

"Mokuba was taken by Pegasus' men, while Yugi had a duel with the 'dark side' of Seto Kaiba." Joey said, making me blink owlishly at the reply. "Uh, I can't explain it. Just take my word for it." The blonde said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

I just nodded silently before sitting with the others at the little campfire they had, crossing my legs as I shuffled my Zombie deck. I had decided that I'd only use my Zombie-Monster deck up until I gain entry to the castle.

"But, I managed to get a new rare card while we were looking for him." Joey then said, now looking at a card and I smirked faintly, "What's with dat look, Rin?" Joey then asked, making the other's look at him.

I reached into my deck pouch, carefully thumbing through my cards till I pulled one out and showed it to them, making Joey's eyes go wide, "You have a Red-Eyes too?!" He shouted, making me wince and nod.

"Yeah..." I sighed, raking my fingers through my hair, "This one is special to me, it was given to me by my mother and another card was given to me by my father before they were..." I trailed off as Chochuro started to do that hissy-growl he had done earlier when we saw Pegasus.

"What's the matter, Chochuro?" I frowned, picking up the ferret after carefully slipping my card back into my deck pouch, staring at my ferret who was growling at the bushes.

I saw a shadow step out, followed by familiar, fluffy white hair, "Bakura!" Yugi exclaimed and my eyes widened slightly.

"See!" Tea exclaimed, "I told you I've been seeing him!"

"What are you doing way out here, Bakura?" Joey then asked, his eyes slightly narrowed at the albino boy, who just gave a small smile.

"Same as you guys, I guess." Bakura replied before looking over to me and giving me a small smile, "Nice to see you again, Rin." He said, and I nodded in greeting.

"Wait a minute-" Joey stepped between Bakura and I, "You guys know each other?!"

I gave him a sheepish, half-smile, "Uh... Sort of?" I mumbled before looking at Bakura, noticing he had a dark glint in his eye, but it disappeared as soon as I noticed it. Was I just seeing things?

"Sort of?" Joey leaned toward me, invading my personal bubble, "What kinda answer is dat? Its either you do, or you don't." He narrowed his eyes, making me fidget under his gaze.

Joey then stumbled, letting out a yelp as Tea slapped him upside the head, "Joey! Knock it off!" Tea exclaimed, "Can't you see that you're scaring her?"

Joey then began to freak out, "Oh man! If Mai learns about this, I'm as good as dead!" He cried, making my eye twitch and Tea noticing this, smacked Joey upside the head, again.

"Joey, stop it!" Tea then shouted, and I puffed out my cheek in annoyance, which Tea, unfortunately, noticed. "Aw, so cute!" She cooed, once again pinching my cheeks. Now, since I was short (not as short as Yugi) I was always considered to be a little kid, I looked like I could be a 10-year old instead of a 15-year old.

I grabbed her wrists, "Tea, please stop..." I mumbled, my cheeks turning red in embarrassment and from all the pinching.

Tea giggled some, "Okay, okay. Sorry, Rin." She apologized, patting my head and once again, making my eye twitch. I glanced past her at Bakura, who seemed to have a sympathetic smile on his face, but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Aw, you're a shorty too!" Joey exclaimed, and I sweat dropped, "It's like we have a female Yugi around!" He said, smirking at the angry look I gave him.

"You know," I kicked a rock with my shoe, watching it hit a tree, "Being short has its advantages." I said, a smirk now forming on my lips.

"Oh yeah?" Joey put his hands on his hips, "Like what?" He asked and instead of answering him, I looked at Tea.

"How about I show you a self-defense move?" I asked her, smirking and she grinned, giving me a nod. "Alright, Joey." I turned back to face him, gaining his attention and I crossed my arms over my chest, "Charge at me." I told him, gaining the attention of Yugi and Tristan, who were talking quietly to themselves.

"You want me to do what?!"

"Did I stutter?"

Joey narrowed his eyes, "You know, you're starting to sound a lot like Mai." He grumbled before he huffed, "Fine!"

I smirked and just stood there and I casted a quick glance at Bakura, seeing that he had his eyes narrowed. The brown eyes that I was familiar with, now had a purple tint in them and seemed to hold an almost malicious intent.

I quickly shifted my gaze back to Joey and right as he got to me, I grabbed his arm and my arm shot up to his neck as I swung my leg out to kick him off-balance and practically flipped him onto his back. I heard him grunt when his back hit the ground.

"Woah!" Tea exclaimed, and I turned to face Joey, looking down at him with my head tilted.

"Uh..." I rubbed the back of my neck, giving him a sheepish grin, "Did that hurt? My apologies if it did." I mumbled, stuttering a little and I helped him to his feet.

It's been a while since Joey's 'lesson' and I honestly felt bad for causing him harm, but he was the only one I could possibly do that to, despite him being a hothead. Right now, I was sitting between Bakura and Tea as Joey seemed to be staring at some card.

"Joey, you've been staring at that card for an hour now." Tristan commented, "What's up?" Tristan asked, and I tilted my head while running my fingers through Chochuro's fur, since he was curled up on my lap, asleep.

"I'll tell ya, just don't laugh." Joey said, "Sometimes, when I'm in a duel, I pretend that it's me out there on the field swapping blows with whatever card my opponent has out."

I tilted my head at this, giving it a thought. I had to admit, I had felt that same way whenever I was in a duel, though it depended entirely on the monster I had out now. I was always able to associate myself with that monster, as if I was putting myself in its shoes.

I looked down at the card in my hand, the Twinkle Fairy Arisa and I couldn't help but grow saddened at the memory of how I got her.

~~Flashback~~

 _It was a cold winter morning in Paris, where my family had lived at the time and it was before I even developed a passion for Duel Monsters. I was walking back home from school, my best friend Evelyn was walking at my side, but she had her eyes glued to her phone._

 _"Evelyn, you know that the phone isn't going to go anywhere if you set it down for a second." I joked, causing the girl to look up and give me a playful glare._

 _"Oh, shut up, Rin." Evelyn said, before throwing her arm over my shoulder, "I can say the same thing to you about those Duel Monster cards of yours."_

 _I puffed out my cheeks, "I'm not obsessed with them though!" I whined, causing the raven-haired girl to laugh._

 _"Oh really?" She leaned in, smirking, "Then why do I see posters of them and a little shrine dedicated to your favorite card?" She asked me, flicking my forehead, which caused me to blink owlishly up at her._

 _I pursed my lips, "I don't have posters of them, you weirdo." I said, a pout forming on my lips which caused the girl to giggle and pinch my cheeks._

 _"You do so~!" She teased, only to smirk as I swatted her hands away from my face. "Ow, so violent." She said, her voice feigning mock hurt. We both laughed._

 _However, if I had known that would be the last day I'd ever share a good laugh with her; I would have savored every moment of it because the next morning, she had been found hanging in her closet._

 _If I had known she had such thoughts, then I would have stayed with her for as long as possible and maybe then, she would have second thoughts about taking her own life. I had also found a note addressed to me under her pillow, which contained that Fairy-Type card and the note explained how that card showed how much she valued our friendship and how sorry she was for leaving me and her family._

~~~Flashback End~~~

I blinked when I felt myself being shaken and I looked up from the card, seeing everyone's concerned looks, "What...?" I asked but stiffened when I heard my voice was shaky.

"Are you okay, Rin?" Yugi asked with a frown and when I tilted my head, he pointed to his cheek and getting the hint, I reached up to my cheek to feel something wet. I didn't even realize I had been crying.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine..." I whispered before sliding my card back into my deck pouch and bringing my knees up to my chest, but the more that I thought about what had happened to my friend, the more I started to cry.

After a few minutes of nobody speaking, I felt someone slowly wrap their arms around me and pull me close to them and I leaned into the person without looking to see who it was. I just felt numb. "So-" I looked up a bit to look at Joey, who had spoken, "What card would you identify yourself with, Rin?" Joey asked me, and I just silently, but gently use my fingernail to finger through my cards before pulling the card back out and hold it up to show them.

"I'd like to see what card it is, as well." I heard from beside me, and I recognized that slight British Accent. I turned the card, so it faced him, "That is quite the card, Rin-chan." Bakura said softly, "What a unique ability..." He murmured.

"I noticed that you were staring at the card." Tea said quietly, and I turned my head slightly to look at her, "It must mean a lot to you, doesn't it?" She asked, her eyes showing her concern when I just nodded silently.

"Hey, Yugi." Bakura said, making Yugi look at him, "Why don't we have a duel? Not for star chips, but just for fun." The albino male suggested, a faint smile/smirk tugging at his lips.

"Sounds great, we could use a duel that has no strings attached." Joey commented and Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Okay, well, why don't you guys put your favorite card into Yugi's deck so that it feels like we're all playing."

"That's a good idea." Joey said as he and Tristan looked at each other.

"Yeah."

"Great. But I should warn you that with this all-star team of cards, we'll be tough to beat." Yugi said as everyone but me gave their cards to Yugi to add to his deck.

Bakura seemed to tighten his hold on me, "True, but maybe I'll surprise you." He said, but no one noticed the expression that clearly read 'I'm up to no good'.


	4. Chapter 4

"Before we get started," Everyone looked at Bakura after we moved over to a tree stump that we decided to use, after I decided to let Yugi borrow my card for this little duel, with some persuasion from Bakura and Tea, "There's a little something I'd like to share with you all."

"Huh?" Tristan looked just as confused as the rest of us as we stared at Bakura, who put his hands up to his chest.

"Especially with you, Yugi." Bakura said, and I noticed that his eyes had that dark, purple tint in them that I had noticed earlier.

Joey blinked, "What's that?" He asked as Bakura then closed his eyes, concentrating on something, "This is getting freaky!" He said shakily as something appeared around Bakura's neck. It was a golden necklace with a pyramid in the middle and little shards attached to it.

"It can't be!" I heard Yugi exclaim from beside me and I tilted my head, confused. What did Yugi mean? "A Millennium Item!" Well, that cleared it up, not.

"Yes," Bakura said, and I noticed that his voice wasn't the same and there was no trace of his accent, "And the magic of my Millennium Ring will take us to the Shadow Realm." Bakura said, as the area around us distorted and I shuddered.

"Man," I heard Joey mutter, "I hate magic."

"Why are you doing this, Bakura?" Yugi asked as everyone looked around before looking at Bakura.

"Guys," I spoke up, causing everyone, "That is not Bakura." I told them, which caused the albino male to chuckle darkly.

"She's quite right," Everyone turned their attention back to Bakura, "And you have something I want, Yugi..." My vision became blurry as the albino spoke, "And I aim to take it." There was a flash, and everything went black.

(Third Person POV)

After everyone had slumped over, Bakura stood up, "Their souls have been locked away." He walked over to where everyone laid, "And now, after waiting for countless centuries, the legendary Millennium Puzzle is mine!" The albino reached to grab the Millennium Puzzle, but a flash caused the male to flinch back, "It can't be!"

The body of Yugi sat up, the eyes opening to revealing crimson orbs, "You want my Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi stood up, his eyes narrowed, "Then you'll have to duel me for it!"

"There is more at stake here than you comprehend," Bakura gave the spikey-haired male a smirk, "And this is one Shadow Game that you cannot win!"

"Bakura, what have you done?" The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle asked, "Why have you taken us to the Shadow Realm?"

The albino male chuckled, "Bakura?" He asked, "Bakura is no longer here."

"If you're not Bakura," Yugi's crimson eyes went wide, "Then who are you?!"

"I am a thief, and a stealer of souls." The spirit possessing Bakura's body replied, "And I have done terrible things in my quest to possess the Millennium Items." The albino then narrowed his eyes, a smirk tugging at his lips, "You do remember the legends, don't you?"

Yugi's eyes went wider before they narrowed and with the silence that followed, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring continued, "Whosoever wields all seven Millennium Items will possess power unimaginable. And before I'm done with you, you Millennium Puzzle will be mine."

The Spirit of the Puzzle gripped the Millennium Puzzle in his right hand, "That's not going to happen, whoever you are!"

Both spirits knelt in front of the tree stump, "Then let the Shadow Game begin."

 _ **[Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle - 2000LP]**_

 _ **[Spirit of the Millennium Ring- 2000LP]**_

"The first move is yours."

Pulling a card from his hand, the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle spoke, "And my first card: The Cyber Commander **[750ATK/750DEF]**." He placed the card down on the field, "Tristan's favorite." There was a glow and Tristan popped out of the card, shocking the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

"Huh?" Tristan was looked down at the card, tilting his head, not hearing the Spirit's exclamation of shock from behind him, "What a weird dream."

Tristan then looked around, "Huh? Where am I?" He sounded panicked, "What's going on here?!" He then turned around and let out a shout of shock at the giant form of Yugi kneeling behind him.

"Bakura must have used his Millennium Ring to capture Tristan's soul within his favorite card." Yugi muttered, his eyes going wide in shock and realization and he casted a glance at his deck. He then looked at Bakura, who began to chuckle.

"Who's your little friend, Yugi?" The Spirit of the Millennium Ring asked before he took a card out of his hand, "He looks pretty tough, but can he deal with this?" The Spirit then placed a card on the field, "The White Magical Hat **[1000ATK/700DEF]**." The monster from within the card appeared on the field, "Attack!" The Spirit ordered, and the monster ran towards Tristan, who turned around with his eyes wide.

"Yeah, that's it..." Tristan muttered, "I must still be dreaming! This is just a really ba-" He was cut off as the White Magical Hat destroyed him with a punch to the face, sending Tristan to the Graveyard.

"No! Tristan!" The Spirit of the Puzzle exclaimed, casting a dark look toward the albino who knelt across from him.

The Spirit of the Ring chuckled darkly, a smirk on his face, "Aw, looks like that card's been defeated and your poor friend's soul was trapped within it."

"Where is he?" The Spirit of the Puzzle narrowed his eyes, "What have you done with Tristan?"

"Your friend is gone," The Spirit of the Ring replied, "On his way to the discard pile, or the Graveyard as we call it in Duel Monsters."

To the say the Spirit of the Puzzle was shocked was an understatement, "It can't be..." A look of disbelief flashed in his eyes, "Tristan can't be... Gone." He then glared at the other Spirit, seeming to let out a growl of frustration.

This act, caused the Spirit of the Ring to chuckle, "In a Shadow Game, the stakes are always higher, Yugi!" He then pointed at the other Spirit, "You made a sloppy move, and now your friend, he paid for it with his very soul!" He spoke again while the Spirit of the Puzzle looked shocked, "Now, which of your friends will you sacrifice next?"

The Spirit of the Puzzle looked down at the cards in his hand, _I'd avoid using the cards that have my friend's souls trapped in them if I could, but I need to win in order to save my friends_. He then picked a card from his hand, _And I only have one card that can defeat his White Magical Hat_.

"Joey's favorite card: The Flame Swordsman **[1900ATK/1600DEF]**." He placed the card on the field in Attack Mode, and Joey appeared, donning the Flame Swordsman's clothes.

"Hey?" Joey asked confused, "What gives?"" He then began to turn around, "Hey, Yugi- AHHH!" He noticed that Yugi was towering above him, "What da- You're a giant?!" The blonde exclaimed, "Oh, man, I think I finally cracked." Joey muttered.

"Joey, listen to me." Yami spoke (A/N: I decided that I'd just started calling the Spirit, Yami, because constantly typing 'Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle' is starting to get irritating.), "Your soul has been sealed inside your favorite card." He told Joey, who stared up at him in shock and disbelief, "You've become the Flame Swordsman."

"I'm da who?!" Joey exclaimed, his eyes wide, but Yami continued to speak.

"If I don't win this duel, we can't restore you to normal." Yami informed him, "But if you're defeated in this battle, you'll be carried off to the card Graveyard just like Tristan was."

The information caused Joey to freak out even more, "Graveyard?!" He exclaimed fearfully.

"In order for me to win this duel, restore you all back to your bodies and get us out of the Shadow Realm, I'm going to need your help." Yami stated.

Joey grinned, beating his chest with his fist, "You want my help, you got my help."

This action caused Yami to give a very subtle tilt of his head, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Ok?" Joey shrugged, "I figure I've lost my mind, but I'm gonna go with it." He then turned to look at the Spirit of the Ring's side of the field, "Now, who wants a beating, eh?" He then freaked out again when he saw the Spirit of the Ring staring down at him with a smirk, "AHHH! Giant Bakura?! Now I know I'm nuts."

"I'm six-inches tall, wearin' a dress, about to fight my giant friend?"

"That's not really Bakura." Yami said, which caused Joey to look at him, "Remember what Rin told us before we were sent to the Shadow Realm?"

Joey tilted his head before he nodded, "Yeah, how she said he wasn't really Bakura. But how could that not be Bakura? He looks like him, the only difference is that he looks like he's about ready to kill somebody."

"The Spirit of the Ring has taken him over." Yami told him, which furthered Joey's confusion.

"Well," Joey turned back to face the White Magical Hat, "I have no idea what you're talking about, so here goes nothin'." He then charged at the White Magical Hat, slashing the weaker monster, who disappeared, "Say good-bye to the cat in the hat."

[Yami- 2000LP]

[Spirit of the Ring- 1200LP]

"Woah, man, I did it, Yugi." Joey turned back to Yami, seeing him nod his head, "Now what?"

Yami looked up at Bakura, "Now, it's his turn."

"Ugh!" The Spirit groaned lowly, his eyes narrowed, "Your little Swordsman got lucky last time, Yugi." He drew a card before taking a card out of his hand, "But not this time!" He placed a card down on the field, in face-down defense position

"Huh?" Yami questioned quietly, "Why'd he play that face-down?"

"'Cause, he's afraid of what Joey da Swordsman'll do to it." Joey said, brandishing his sword, but Yami stopped him, holding out a hand.

"Hang on, Joey. It could be a trap."

"I'm going in." Joey said, charging forward as Yami told him to wait, but the card flipped up, revealing the Morphing Jar **[700ATK/600DEF]**. When this card is flipped face-up, both players discard their hand to draw a new one.

Bakura smirked, "What a dolt."

"It was a Morphing Jar!" Yami exclaimed, causing Joey to look at him in confusion.

"Huh?" Joey's face then looked panicked, "A Morphing Jar? Did I screw up?"

"When a Morphing Jar is attacked, all cards in both players' hands go to the Graveyard!" Yami explained, causing Joey to mentally freak out, "We're just really lucky that I didn't have Tea's soul card in my hand right now, or Rin's,"

"Whoa..." Joey knelt, "Sorry, Yuge." He then bowed his head in shame as Yami stacked the cards and put them in his discard pile before drawing a new hand, Bakura doing the same while glancing at Yami as he did so, seeming to smirk when he heard Yami gasp.

Yami had his eyes closed, having drawn Yugi's soul card, the Dark Magician and Rin's soul card, Twinkle Fairy Arisa. _The Dark Magician, this is my favorite card! But is it also my soul-card_? His eyes widened, _What will happen when I play it_?

The Spirit of the Ring chuckled, "With a new hand..." He picked a card out of the five in his hand, "Comes a whole new perspective." He said, placing a card in the face-down defense position before taking another card out of his hand, "The game..." He placed that card in the spell/trap card zone, "Ever shifting. New dangers surrounding every turn." He looked up at Yami, ending his turn.

 _He's trying to freak me out_ , Yami concluded as he picked a card out of his hand, _But I can't figure out what he's up to. I'm just going to have to risk playing..._

He placed the card down on the field, which caused Yugi to appear on the field, "The Dark Magician! **[2500ATK/2000DEF]**." He pulled another card out of his hand, "And I'll play a Magic Card that lets me revive monsters from the Graveyard, _Monster Reborn_!"

With that, Tristan appeared on the field again beside a confused Yugi, "Joey? Yugi?" Tristan looked between the two boys in confusion, "You guys dreamin' this, too?"

"Uh, nah." Joey started, "This ain't no dream, Tristan." Joey told him, "This is just me going insane. S'all one big delusion." He said, furthering Tristan and Yugi's confusion.

Yugi looked up at Yami, "But just one second ago, I was up there."

"Yeah." Tristan said, "But if you're down here, then who's that up there?" He asked, looking up at Yami.

Yugi shrugged, "I don't know."

"Don't you?" Yami asked, looking down at the three boys.

"Well, I have noticed that sometimes, when I duel, it feels as if someone is guiding me." He told them, which caused Yami to nod with a small smile, "And sometimes, it's like I can a strong voice calling out to me from my Millennium Puzzle. An ancient, powerful voice."

"Huh?"

"Really?"

"I'm not sure what it's all about, but I'm pretty sure we can trust him." Yugi said, "Whoever he is."

"Well, if he's okay in your book, then he's okay in mine." Joey said, with Tristan nodding in agreement.

"I'm gonna bash me some Bakura!" Joey exclaimed, but Yugi stopped him.

"Hang on, Joey, I was played so I have to attack first." Yugi said, holding out his staff, but then he remembered that while he was up there, he saw Rin's card. He hoped this wasn't another Morphing Jar, "Dark Magic Attack!"

The card flipped face-up, revealing another Morphing Jar, "Oh no!" Yugi exclaimed after he destroyed the Morphing Jar.

"What the 'oh no' for, Yuge?" Joey asked, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Rin's card was in-hand too." Yugi replied, frowning, "I didn't think he'd play another Morphing Jar!" He said as he looked up, seeing Yami's face as he put the cards in his hand into the Graveyard.

The Spirit of the Ring chuckled again, having discarded his hand again. He then heard Yugi mention something about Rin's soul-card and he froze for a moment, but looking at the new hand he drew, he smirked a bit. He had just the plan.

"No, the Magician of Faith!" The Spirit looked up at Yami, smirking.

"Hmm, isn't that Tea's favorite card?" He chuckled as he saw Yami's look of frustration, "Do you suppose that her mortal soul is trapped within it?" He inquired, "Maybe you should play it and find out."

Dark Bakura looked down at his hand, pulling out a monster car and setting it down in defense position, "But then again, you don't know what I'm playing here, so you may be putting her in danger." He pulled out another card and smirk down at it, "While you decide, I'll play this Trap Card. Just Desserts!" Yami grit his teeth in slight pain as the Trap Card took effect and dropped his life points by 1500.

[Yami- 500LP]

[Dark Bakura- 1200LP]

Dark Bakura then pulled out a spell card, "I play this magic card, Foolish Revival." He said, placing the card down on the field, "Now I choose Twinkle Fairy Arisa to return to the field in defense position."

(Rin's POV) [Note; I'll no longer be doing POV switches unless it is absolutely necessary.]

I opened my eyes, having been shielding my face from the Reaper of the Cards and looked around, "Well," I looked behind me, seeing a bigger version of Yugi and looked across the field, seeing a large Bakura, "This is disturbing." I commented.

"You're tellin' me." Joey said, "I feel like I've finally gone insane."

I gave him a smirk, "You're telling me you weren't insane to begin with?" I asked, then looked down and did a double-take, "W-why is this skirt so small?!" I shrieked before puffing out my cheek in irritation. I was donned in the Twinkle Fairy Arisa attire, including the frilly butterfly wings **[1600ATK/1000DEF]**.

Then I looked at Yami, "Hey, you!" I heard everyone's concern before I was 'summoned' from the Graveyard, and apparently, Big Yugi had taken quite the hit. "You hang in there and win!" I pointed at him while putting a hand on my hip.

I then whipped around and jammed my finger in Dark Bakura's direction, "And you!" I stopped for a moment, while Dark Bakura simply rose an eyebrow while that irritating smirk remained on his face.

"I don't know what to say to you yet!" I exclaimed, making everyone except for Yami and Dark Bakura to anime fall, "But once I figure something out, I'll let you know."

Dark Bakura simply snorted, "Right, you do that." He told me before he looked at Yami with a smirk, "It's your turn, Little Yugi."

Yami grit his teeth in frustration, and he place a card on the field in face-down defense position. Tea then appeared on the field and we all sweat-dropped as she said, "Hey, what's up?" with a smile. We all then jumped in front of her to hide her from Dark Bakura.

"Uh, guys-" Tea started, but Joey cut her off.

"Stay quiet." Joey told her, waving his hand at her to tell her to stop talking.

"It's a little early for Halloween, don't you think?" Tea asked us, "Huh?" She then looked at her staff, "What's this?!"

"Shush!" Joey said in a whisper, "Bakura and Yugi are big dueling giants, and are fighting for our souls." Yugi then said something, which confused Tea further.

"But it's some kind of magic, this all has something to do with the Millennium Items Bakura and I possess." Yugi finished, and Tea tilted her head.

"Magic? So, I'm not crazy?"

"Not unless we're all crazy." Yugi said with a grin, but then Joey started to talk.

"Just think of it this way, Tea. There's two Yugi's, the cool one up there," He pointed up at Yami, who was glaring at Dark Bakura, "And the puny one down here." He said, making Yugi anime fall with a sigh.

Yugi shot back up, "Ah! That's not how it works at all!" He exclaimed, waving his arms in the air.

"It's just a joke!" Joey exclaimed, raising his arms in front of him in the 'I surrender' position, "Relax!"

"You forget that here," Yugi turned to face Dark Bakura, "I have the powers of the Dark Magician."

"Uh, Yugi..." Tristan said in a warning tone, "I wouldn't do that if I were-"

Yugi ignored him, "I'll show you who's puny around here." He muttered, his eyes narrowed in determination.

Joey sighed, "Oh boy." As Yugi pointed his staff at Dark Bakura's face-down card.

"Uh, Yugi..." I started but seeing as he probably was going to ignore me, I pursed my lips as Yugi then yelled.

"Dark Magic! Attack!" After a little monster appeared on the field with a squeak and with another squeak, the monster was destroyed.

"Way to go, Yugi!" Tea and Joey said, praising the boy before he collapsed, in pain.

"Ha ha ha!" Everyone looked up at Dark Bakura, "You can't attack the Electric Lizard without some rather _shocking_ feedback. A lesson your little Yugi won't soon forget."

"Okay, hold up." I held up my hand, "One, that was a God-awful pun and you should be ashamed of yourself." I said, making Dark Bakura raise an eyebrow.

"And two: Yugi, you dolt! You should have listened to the big guy!" I shouted, jutting my finger in Yami's direction. We then looked at Yami, who had drawn a Trap Card.

"Alright, Soul Stealer." Yami placed a card face-down, "I'll play my next card face down, and its your move." He said, which caused Dark Bakura to smirk. Once Yami ended his turn, we glomped Tea's card in a way to hide her.

"Don't bother you fools." Dark Bakura chuckled, "I can see her perfectly well."

"Huh?"

"Now I have all five of you right where I want you-" Dark Bakura smirked, pulling a card out of his hand, "Helpless on the field, easy prey for my Man-Eater Bug." He said as he placed the card face-down.

"Man-Eater Bug?" Tea shuddered, "Glad we're girls, right, Rin?" She asked, and I shuddered as well.

"Fantastic." I replied, suppressing a shudder of my own, "But what if he decides to send _it_ after one of us?" I asked her, and she gulped, grabbing onto me.

"Now, now, girls." I heard Dark Bakura say in an almost mocking tone, "Why would I send my Bug after you two? That would be quite rude of me and I do respect a lady's wishes." Bakura said, making me and Tea look at each other. Needless to say, we were _not_ amused.

"Uh, Yuge?" Joey stared at the face-down card, "What does that card do?"

"The Man-Eater Bug," Yugi started, those it was obvious that he was in a lot of pain, "Can destroy one creature on the field as soon as it's flipped up." He replied, making our eyes widen.

"So, uh..." I blinked owlishly, "While he most likely won't send it after us, Tea. He can still, very much destroy us."

Tea gave me a look, "Thank you, Rin. For your words of reassurance." She said sarcastically, and I gave her a sheepish grin before we both looked at the face-down card.

"Man," I heard Tristan groan from beside me, "I really don't want to go back to the graveyard."

I shuddered, "I don't either. It was scary, and there was this cloaked guy that was about to slice my head from my shoulders." I muttered, which caused everyone to look at me with wide eyes and I casted a glance at Dark Bakura, who's eyes were a little wide and showed a glint of regret, but that glint was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Don't you two worry 'bout it," Joey said, taking a step forward, "None of us are goin' back! We'll destroy that bug before he plays it!"

I rose an eyebrow "And what's to say he hasn't played it already?" I asked Joey, who deflated at my question.

"Uh, didn't think of that." He said sheepishly, making me sigh.

"But what we can do," I said, making everyone look at me, "Is use this card." I pointed down to the card that Yami laid down.

"The trap card that Big Yugi laid down."

"Yeah, but I'm afraid to use it." Yugi commented, "The card requires that we sacrifice a creature."

"You mean one of us will be sent to the Graveyard?" Tea asked fearfully, to which we heard growling and we looked over, seeing dark shadows and glowing red eyes.

"Don't worry, Tea." Tristan stepped forward, "I'll go." He said, making us all look at him.

"So, you want to the Graveyard, after saying you didn't want to go to the Graveyard?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and Tristan rounded on me.

"Rin! Let me be heroic, damn it!" He shouted at me, before he spoke in a quieter tone, "Think about it, that monster is going to take one of us out no matter what we do and at least this way, I'm taking it out, too."

Joey and I shared a look before Joey kicked Tristan in the gut and I swiped his legs out from under him with my little wand, "I guess you both disagree." He groaned, falling over.

"No," I gasped, "We agree with you wholeheartedly, that's why Joey kicked you in the gut and I kicked your legs out from under you." I said, and Tristan groaned.

"Your sarcasm is duly noted."

"Really? I thought it wasn't getting across to you, in fact, let me smack you upside the head so it gets through your thick skull." I said, waving my wand threateningly, but Tea and Yugi held me back as Joey walked up to Tristan.

"You just got back from the Graveyard." He then looked over at Bakura's side of the field, "If anyone's going, it's me."

"Joey, wait!" Yugi shouted, but Joey charged at the face-down card and attacked it and right as Joey was about to stab his sword into the card, the monster revealed itself, launching Joey into the air.

Joey landed on top of the bug and held on for dear life, "Big Yugi, use the trap! Use it now!" Joey shouted as he tried to keep the monster from throwing him off. Yami did just that, sending the Man-Eater Bug and Joey to the Graveyard.

We all stared at the spot where Joey had just been I looked up at the Dark Bakura, grabbing my wand and throwing it at him, which harmlessly smacked into his forehead, "You're lucky I'm small and you're not!" I shouted at him as Tristan looked to the side.

"My buddy... He's gone..."

Dark Bakura simply chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll soon be joining him in the Graveyard. You can spend an eternity together." Seeing Yami's frustration, he smirked, "I hope you don't harbor any illusions about rescuing your friend Joey from the Graveyard. You've already played Monster Reborn, the only way to get him back."

Tea looked down, "Poor Joey." She whispered, her eyes welling up with tears as I glared up at Dark Bakura, who looked down at us with amusement. A tear fell from Tea's eye and landed on her card, which activated her special effect.

"The Magician of Faith allows me to bring back one card from the discard pile and add it to my hand." Yami said, seeming to smirk as he saw the look of anger on Dark Bakura's face, "And the card I choose: Monster Reborn, which I play now!" And with that Joey was back on the field, who appeared to be freaking out.

"Why, hi, there Joey." I greeted him, "Did you meet the Reaper too? Scary, isn't he?" I asked, which he nodded frantically, shuddering.

"You waste your time and your turns rescuing these foolish mortals." Dark Bakura said, narrowing his eyes as he stared at Yami.

"Is that so?" Yami asked, "My friends are never a waste of time. And if that's the case, then why did you play Foolish Revival to bring back Rin?" He asked, to which Bakura didn't have a reply. "Now make your move."

Bakura chuckled, "Oh, I'll move. And you will lose." He said, his hair shifting away from his face, "This is the play that will end the match and win me your Millennium Puzzle." Bakura laid down a card, "First, I will play the Lady of Faith **[1100ATK/800DEF]** in attack mode, and then the car that will turn your friends against one another: The Change of Heart."

"Change of Heart?" Yugi stared at the card, "Isn't that Bakura's favorite card?"

"And a very magical card it is!" Bakura smirked, "And with this card, I can turn you against your comrades." Bakura's eyes scanned the group until they landed on me, it's been about three or four turns since I was brought back from the Graveyard, and my attack points had risen by 400x each turn.

(Twinkle Fairy Arisa's current stats **[3200ATK/1000DEF]** )

I was currently the strongest creature on the field and I shook my head frantically, "Heck no!" I exclaimed, throwing my wand at him once again, "I'll never attack them, get that through your thick skull whoever you are!"

Bakura smirked, "You have no choice in the matter, Rin!" He chuckled, "The Change of Heart allows me to control any opposing monster, and I choose you!"

"Leave her out of this!" Yami growled, glaring at Dark Bakura, who smirked once more.

"Why should I? She has more than enough Attack points to destroy Little Yugi, thus I will defeat you as well." He leaned back, "You're here to guide and protect?" He placed the card down on the field, "Then, protect them from this!"

I covered my eyes to protect from the bright glow that emanated from the card, hearing the shouts of my friends. My eyes then widened once the glow died down, "Ryou!" I exclaimed, seeing the white-haired boy that I was familiar with, the boy I had met on the boat and not the man the possessed his body.

"Bakura, you were sealed into your favorite card as well?" Yugi asked and Bakura nodded before he flew behind the Lady of Faith, "I want to help." He said in that all-to-familiar British Accent that I loved, "But we must act quickly, Rin! Yugi!"

Ryou then possessed the Lady of Faith, her features changing into Ryou's, "I've taken over one of his cards instead of yours." He told Yami, which made Dark Bakura's eyes widen, "I'll control her while you attack me." He said, spreading his arms out. "You can win against the evil Bakura."

"I can't!" I shouted, staring into those warm brown eyes of his, "I'd be destroying you as well!"

"I don't care!" Ryou said, his voice filled with determination, "It's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit! Do it!"

The Dark Bakura glared down at Ryou, "Be quiet!"

"I have a better idea." Yami said and I turned my head to look at him, seeing a yellow eye appear on his forehead, "If the evil power of Bakura's Millennium Ring can pull souls from people, perhaps the power of my Millennium Puzzle can put them back!"

I looked up, seeing that Bakura's eyes no longer held a malicious intent, and the purple flecks were gone. Bakura looked around him confused, his brown eyes holding their familiar warmth to them.

"All right!" Joey grinned, "Our Bakura's back where he belongs!"

Tristan and the others looked around, "But where's the evil dude?"

I looked to where Ryou was just standing and I couldn't help but laugh, the Dark Bakura had replaced Ryou's spot as the Lady of Faith. "Oh my God!" I cackled, "This is priceless!"

"Shut up!" Dark Bakura shouted, his pale cheeks turning pink in embarrassment and rage, "Damn it! This can't be!"

"Listen, Yugi and Rin, tap into the powers of your favorite cards and send him to the Graveyard, now!" Yami ordered and me and Yugi looked at each other.

"You got it, boss." I said, standing back up from my laughing fit, "You know, Spirit." I said, gaining Dark Bakura's attention, "I'm sorry to admit that that dress it _not_ your color, hon." I said, and his ears turned red before Yugi and I sent him to the Graveyard.

 _ **[Yami- 500 LP]**_

 _ **[Bakura- 0 LP]**_

"Are you okay, Bakura?" Yugi asked Ryou, since the three of us, excluding my friends, were awake.

"I am now, thanks to you." Bakura said, giving the smaller boy a smile which Yugi returned before the smaller boy eyed the Meillennium Ring.

"Where'd you get your Millennium Ring? Yugi asked and Bakura looked down at the Millennium Ring, holding it in his hands.

"My father picked it up on one of his trips." Bakura replied, "He told me it's from Ancient Egypt and I think that's where they're all from." He said, and the albino spared a glance in my direction, since I was watching them, well, mostly him.

I blushed when Ryou gave me a smile and I gave a small wave and turned away and I could hear him chuckle softly before he continued to talk to Yugi, "He was shopping in a merchant bazaar when the Millennium Ring caught his eye. The man who sold the Ring to my father said it had something to do with Duel Monsters. But that never made any sense to me since the card game is new and the Ring is clearly ancient."

I gently stroked Chochuro's fur as he slept in my bag, but then I tensed up slightly as I suddenly got a bad feeling. I looked over at everyone else, seeing as they were starting to wake up.

"Man," Tristan groaned, "I just dreamt that Bakura went totally mental. Tea and Joey nodded in agreement and Joey scratched his head.

"Same here." Joey sighed as Tea looked between the two, "Last time I snooze with dueling cards under my pillow." The three then looked up as Bakura and Yugi walked over.

Bakura then leaned over, giving them a sweet smile while crossing his arms behind his back, "Sleep well, guys?" This caused Tristan and Joey to freak out and hug each other.

While they were distracted, I quietly slipped away and made my way only to run quicker as I heard a scream, "MAI!" 

**Author's Note:**

 **Wow, okay! 5478 words, that's damn good! Now, to clear some things up, Rin is slowly developing a crush on Ryou and sort of developing one on Bakura, hence why she was mocking him during the Shadow game.**

 **Also, each chapter will be one episode, and that includes a shit-ton of dialogue and sometimes very little action. Which is sad, because everyone loves action.**


End file.
